Sogolon
This article is about Sogolon, the henchman. For information about Sogolon, the founder of the Order of the Sunspears, see Sogolon the Protector. Sogolon, Motivation Henchman Sogolon is a Motivation henchman available in the Nightfall Campaign. Sogolon is named after Sogolon the Protector, famous founder of the Order of the Sunspears. Location :''Note: Found in all towns and outposts of the following regions unless noted otherwise *Istan *Kourna *Vabbi *The Desolation *Realm of Torment Skills used * * * (starting at level 17) * * * * * Evaluation Pros: *Provides good overall support. *Can remove hexes and conditions partywide. *Decent healing capabilities. Cons: *Very low damage output. *Runs out of energy easily in long battles. Dialogue :"My parents named me after Sogolon the Protector. It should be no surprise I was destined for greatness." (old dialogue, replaced with the above): :"The gods have touched my path, blessing my life even as a young boy. I am too humble to recount the miracles of my childhood... they are now the stuff of Istani legend... but know that I have been chosen by the gods to perform great deeds. I will succeed where a less fantastic man would fail!"'' In the Throne of Secrets, as an NPC: :"At last you take your place among legends. Like me!" Quotes Idle quotes: *''"Bless you, Dwayna for my wisdom. Thank you, Grenth and Balthazar, for my prowess in war. Praise to Melandru for my courage, and to Lyssa for my incredible good looks."'' *''"Come now, friend! You and I, working together with such bright souls? We have no choice but to succeed. The gods demand it!"'' *''"I speak to Balthazar often in my prayers. Funny, he never mentioned you."'' *''"I work very hard to be humble. It's amazing how brilliantly I succeed."'' *''"My arm is for fighting, my lips for prayer. My life the epitome of the gods' will."'' *''"The gods have touched my path, blessing my life even as a young boy. I will succeed where a less fantastic man would fail!"'' Battle quotes: *''"Even now, Sogolon the Protector smiles upon his namesake from the Mists!"'' *''"Humility is the brother of honor."'' *''"I am nothing if not humble."'' *''"I mourn for those who do not know better than to face us in combat."'' *''"I pity you, sir! You fight the bearers of truth and justice!"'' *''"I will pray for you when this is over, and the gods will listen."'' *''"Impossible deeds are my daily fare!"'' *''"Like the Sogolon of yore, I shall protect you!"'' *''"Nobility means never having to say you're sorry."'' *''"One blow and goodbye!"'' *''"Purity and light shine on our cause!"'' *''"Repent now, and I will spare your lives."'' *''"Shine on your chosen son, Balthazar!"'' *''"The saints will remember your valor."'' *''"There is no option. We will defeat you. It is foreordained."'' *''"Witness your defeat at the hands of the Sunspears!"'' Notes *Sogolon doesn't use any adrenaline based skills, so he sometimes has trouble managing his energy in long battles. *When in Hard Mode in Istan, Sogolon does not carry Cautery Signet. Trivia *The phrases "succeed where a less fantastic man would fail", "Impossible deeds are my daily fare", and "one blow and goodbye" in Sogolon's dialogue all closely resemble lines in the song "C'est Moi", sung by the Lancelot character in the musical Camelot. *The phrase "Nobility means never having to say you're sorry" closely resembles the famous quote "Love means never having to say you're sorry" from the movie and book "Love Story". *The idle quote "I speak to Balthazar often in my prayers. Funny, he never mentioned you." is a reference to the movie Ladyhawke. *The origin of this name comes from West Africa, an old Prince named Sundiata Keita - founder of the Mali Empire. The prince was also referred to as Sogolon Djata where the name Sogolon was taken from his mother, Sogolon Kedhou. *In the Nightfall World Preview Event and for a week after release, Sogolon's character model was pale in skin color. In the update closing the Halloween Event, his character model's skin color was changed to a darker tone. Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Order of the Sunspears